tales_of_a_wonderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dallas Joins the Board
Dallas Joins the Board '''is the Twenty-Eighth Episode of the Avengers Show '''Official Synopsis The Board of Evil finally recruits Dallas to their needs, while sending him and Electro to cause mayhem. Plot Professor Quack tells the Board of Evil that they have a new recruit for their team, after he is questioned, he tells them that it is Dallas. Professor Quack powers the machine that teleports Dallas to their base. Dallas teleports in. He questions where he is and is told he is at the Board of Evil's base. Dallas thinks that they are superheroes so he tries to escape, but Professor Quack catches him and tells them that they are evil, and that they are trying to recruit him, they tell him that he needs to meet the other members. They teleport Electro and Monkey Joe Joe in. They greet each other. Electro Tells the board that he lost his powers. They all go outside and get Electro's powers back. They put Electro in the machine. Then they start it up and the machine powers up. Once Electro exits the machine, with his powers back, and destroys it. Dallas' first mission is to attack the Hulk, and take him down. Electro thinks he can do the job better, so he recommends that he should go, but the Board of Evil denies and says that it is Dallas' mission. Dallas doesn't want to work with Electro, but they have fight and Dallas wins. Iron Man and Hulk climbs a mountain, but they run into Electro. Hulk tells Electro to leave, that he already lost his powers, but Electro shows him that he got them back. Electro harms the hulk. Both Iron Man and Hulk are down. The Flash steps up and fights Dallas. He uses his weapon and hits Dallas with it. It deals great damage. Electro hims Flash, and Iron Man fight Electro. Electro tries to blast Iron Man but Iron Man modified his suit so that Electro's powers have no affect. Tony blast Electro back and puts him in the dirt. Electro gets back up and hits Tony and puts him down, then he takes on the Flash. He hits Flash with an energy blast, which only powers him up, and uses it on them and blows them up. So Electro and Dallas falls back after the explosion. The mountain collapses barring Hulk, Flash, and Tony. Flash starts to dig them out and help them. Back at the Board of Evil's base, Dallas and Electro returns questioning what is their next mission, and Professor Quack tells them they are going to the creators of Monkey Joe Joe. Major Events * Dallas Joins The Board of Evil. * Dallas meets Electro and Monkey Joe Joe. * Electro gets his powers back. Characters * Ironman * Hulk * Spider-Man * Flash Villains * Electro * Monkey Joe Joe * Dallas * Leader Monkey * General Duck * Professor Quack Trivia * This is the 100th episode of the franchise * Iron Man Says "Well that was anti-climactic" and Spider-Man says, "Again" a running gag throughout the series. Continuity * The Board of Evil are planning on going to meet the creators of Monkey Joe Joe. * This Episode takes place before The Creators of Monkey Joe Joe. Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Board of Evil Arc